Chronicled Madness
by Zannatigeris
Summary: Sierra is a new recruit for the RED team, however with her zany attitude, she'll take some time to fit in. I suck at summaries, but its about a character I was forced to make.
1. Arrival

**AN: Well, look who's writing a story. This is more or less just a silly little thing I may do between art and school, something simple, funny, and just fun. So please, don't expect much from me, I have no plan at all for this. I'm no writer, and I may do terribly at the accents… Oh well. Let's do this.**

Sierra tapped her fingers impatiently against the leather of the train seat. She was heading off towards this, RED team thing or whatever it was, all she knew was that she had to fight and run. She'd just been in need of a job, and considering no other job allowed her to carry a gun and a spiked baseball bat, this seemed right for her.

She was wearing a red t-shirt, which she'd been asked to wear when she signed up for the job, a single strapped backpack, an orange hat with little fox-like ears up top, a black headset, some black sweats, and a fox tail. Seemed the least likely thing for a fighter to wear, but she had always been different from everyone else, why not here?

As the train screeched to a halt, she felt an anxiety build inside her, what if they declined her the job? What if she was just tossed aside and shipped back to California for being a woman? She sighed, this wasn't the right time to think about things like that, now she just had to look tough, and stay strong in front of her new colleagues.

She strode to the door confidently, bag in hand and teeth gritting together as she turned the door handle and stepped out into the sun. Two men stood before her, one tall and wearing a red vest with dark aviators hiding his eyes, and the other looking around his twenties, wearing a red t-shirt and tapping his foot rather impatiently. The one with the aviators looked up at her.

"You Sierra?" He asked, he had a sort of Australian accent; she'd always wanted to meet someone with that sort of voice.

"Yeah, is this the, RED base…?" She knew the question made her sound a bit lost and sound rather stupid, but better to ask questions now right?

"Yeah, you're in the roight place, Sheila. You can call me Sniper for now, this ere's Scout." He gestured to the younger man at his side, who seemed to regard Sierra with a bored look.

"Nice to meet you then I guess." She said, hefting her bag up a little.

Scout strode up to her then and seemed to look her over, "Why the hell are you wearin' a tail?" He spoke in a very Boston like accent, flicking the soft material, and looking at her with some form of amusement and disdain in his eyes.

"No reason, it's just how I roll. Got some kinda problem there?" She shot back, no way was she going to be seen as some prissy kid who was weak, no way in hell.

"Yeah, yeah, let's jus' get back now aight Snipes?" Scout growled with a glare at her.

Sniper just arched his eyebrows, though he didn't seem to care much for her odd taste in dress, he had also obviously suffered through the boy's impatient nature many times beforehand. He gestured towards a dusty road and started down it, Scout giving her a glance before trotting off after him mumbling about how girls shouldn't be on a battlefield.

About an hour later the trio came to a large red building, it could have easily passed for a barn. She could almost feel how uncomfortable this would be, and could feel by just the way Scout had been giving her angry glances, this would be a rather difficult time.

"Well Sheila, welcome to the RED team." With that they entered the building.


	2. Meet the RED Team

**AN: Well well. Somebody actually added this to their alerts. Guess I'm not as bad a writer as I previously thought. Also, if you'd like to see a picture of Sierra and small bio on her, look at my profile for a link. Anyways, enjoy more of this Chronicled Madness.**

The interior of the RED team building was much more impressive than the exterior, the walls looked much less like a wood shack, having a good coat of paint on them, and the concrete floor was cleaner then Sierra expected. As the trio strode into the building she noticed all the posters for their team, depicting this, 'BLU' team being crushed beneath them. Talk about a show of pride. They continued down a long hallway, eventually ending up in a large meeting room. A long table spanned the room, with seven men seated at it, eyes on the group that entered.

"So this is the wee lassie that be joinin' our team?" A black man spoke up with a thick Scottish accent; he was missing an eye, and staring curiously at her.

A man at the far end of the table wearing a soldier's helmet spoke up then, "I don't care if the Administrator hired you or whoever hired you! If you get in our way on the field," And here he stood up, glaring at Sierra, "I will personally have to wring you're scrawny, prissy little neck!" He growled, she took it that he usually ran things here, and was used to giving orders.

Sierra glared back at him, straightening her stance to look more dignified. "Sir I came here just to do some damage, and if you think that some stupid insult is gonna get me running outta here crying, you're dead wrong." She grinned at his bewildered look, knowing he'd probably thought she would break into tears at his threat.

"Well then, maggot, you're tougher than I thought. Meet the team," He gestured to first one who'd spoken, "This is our Demoman, he takes care of keeping those BLU's from getting past a door." The Demoman nodded to her, already having said his fill, before pulling a bottle from under the table and taking a swig.

He gestured to a man wearing a hardhat and goggles, "This is our Engineer, he's the one who builds guns, teleporters and all of our equipment useful to keeping those BLU's back."

The Engineer smiled at her kindly, "Pleasure to meet ya lil' miss." She smiled and nodded slightly to him.

Next he pointed to a heavy set man with strong looking arms and a bald head, "This is our Heavy, he's the one who goes out there guns blazing and mows them down."

The Heavy looked up at her, "Leetle girl doesn't look like she will last minute on battlefield." Sierra snorted and glared at him, but said nothing; she hated being called little, nonetheless weak.

He pointed to a man in a suit that seemed to be more lounging in his chair smoking, "This is our Spy, he can infiltrate the enemy base, disarm sentries, teleporters, and dispensers, and kill most anyone that drops their guard." The masked Spy looked over seemingly uninterested in the addition to the team.

"Bonjour chérie, I look forwards to working with you in battle." He took a slight draw of the cigarette before looking away. She instantly knew she wouldn't like this guy, he was creepy.

"This is our Pyro, I hope that it's self explanatory what he does." He gestured towards the person wearing a large rubber suit and a gas mask, who muffled something incomprehensible to her.

He gestured to a man in a large coat wearing red rubber gloves, "This is one of the most important people here, our medic, he makes sure you don't die out there, or at least, get sent to respawn."

"Hello fraulein, I never zought I'd zee a girl here." He said, his German accent, amusing her to no end. "Well now ya have, and let me tell all of you guys," She let her gaze sweep over all the men in the room," I'm no little kid, I don't need supervision, and I can take care of myself."

Sniper chuckled, "We'll see on the battlefield Sheila, we'll see on the battlefield."

The man who had been introducing everyone glared at her for interrupting him, "Look here maggot, I'm the Soldier, and I run this place when it comes down to military strategy. Any outbursts like that one just now will get you killed! DO YOU UNDERSTAND SOLDIER?"

Sierra gave him an an annoyed look before practically shouting back, "SIR YES SIR!" Her short military training had taught her one thing, if the guy in charge yells at you, you yell back. It was almost like a respect sign or something, but she didn't mind, yelling was fun in her opinion.

"Well then, now that we all know each other, Sniper, escort her to her room, I have a feeling those BLU team maggots will try attacking tomorrow…" He growled.

As the team disassembled, each going off to get sleep before the possible battle the next day, Sniper led Sierra to her room. "I never would 'ave expected so much fight outta ya Sheila." He said, glancing over at her.

"I don't like to be disrespected is all, I an hold my own against most anyone. Sides'," She unzipped and rummaged a bit in her pack before bringing out a rather menacing looking spiked bat, "If I can't beat them with my hands, I've always got this to back me up." She grinned as she swung in up onto her shoulder, the spikes just missing her skin as far as the Sniper could see.

"I see, well, 'ere we are." They stopped at a door and he handed her a pair of keys.

"Thanks for showing me here Sniper." She said with that goofy grin still on.

She turned and opened the door, walking inside she slung her bag haphazardly onto the ground next to bed and tossed the bat with it. Hearing the door close, she dropped onto the bed and thought of the guys she' met then, and pondered the battle, smirking as she remembered her training.

They all seemed like she would find some way to work with them, though the Spy already creeped her out. She'd been told of all of them beforehand, but the Spy was still creepier than she thought he'd be.

Slipping into bed she yawned and smiled, hoping for a good rest before the next day.


	3. Preparations

**AN: Wow, you guys reading this, you're awesome. Seriously. It's getting fun to write, I honestly don't know if I'll ever do any other stories, but we'll see, we'll see. Sorry if the names get confusing too, I'm trying here. **

**Since I'm getting a few people on this, anyone mind popping up a review? I'm not gonna hold it review hostage, that's just wrong in my mind, but if you want just drop a review, I'll pop up a reply here or in a pm, whichever you prefer.**

It was around six in the morning that Sierra woke up, pulling on her t-shirt, sweats and the various apparel groggily, her years in training had her body on a sort of 'auto wake up' for that time or earlier, whichever time her instructor screamed bloody murder for her to wake up. She quickly got her hair together, brushed her teeth in the small sink, and began checking her weapons to see how effective they'd be; sharpen the spikes, load the guns, clean the scope of the rifle, good to go.

Placing the weapons at a small desk in the room, she checked herself over again before snatching up the key and a can of soda and strolling out to find the cafeteria. Hearing the sound of someone pouring coffee led her to a large room with a refrigerator, small stove, sink, and a long counter in it.

The sound had been coming from Sniper, who seemed surprised to see her up. Taking a long drink or her soda, she stretched and slumped into a chair nearby.

"You're up early." He said, not looking over to the mildly dazed girl at the table.

"Mm." She groaned, leaning back against the chair and cracking her back loudly. "Its sort of... impulse now. A year of being woken up more or less around six… sorta melds it into your system. Ya know?" Her head lolled lazily to the side to face him.

He took the cup and took a sip. "Outback would 'ave ya up earlier, much more dangerous than some trainin' camp." He took another sip.

"Hn." She looked away, not really interested that early in the morning. After a few minutes of the two sitting in silence drinking what they had respectively, that the Engineer came in. "Well, it seems the little lady gets up pretty early doesn't she." He smiled kindly to her as he moved to get some coffee himself.

She sighed, already having had the conversation with the Sniper. "Yeah I do, Engineer." She took a few gulps of the soda, starting to feel the caffeine working to wake her up.

"If you're gonna be stayin' for a while, you can call me Dell." The engineer said as he took his cup to the table.

"Well, its nice to, um, properly, meet you then Dell." She smiled a little lopsidedly, the morning grogginess still fuzzing from her mind.

"While we're on the topic of names, how about you Snipes? What's yours?" She turned to him, leaning on the chair.

"Name's Syd." Shortly after saying that, Scout practically kicked in the door, holding a can of Bonk! Atomic soda, and sat down throwing his legs onto the table.

"Whooo, man I am ready for this fight today!" He exclaimed, an arrogant grin on his face. "Hey, kid, um…"

"My name is Sierra. " She growled.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you do exactly? I mean, are you just, like, out there or somethin'?" Dell looked over, interested for once in what the energetic kid said.

"Ya never did tell us what you'd do out there."

Sierra sighed. "Well, I can run pretty fast, I have spiked bat for a good close range weapon, and sniping rifle, I'm not the best with it though. Also the standard pistol." She shrugged. "Guess not that different from other stuff, aside from the bat, made it myself."

The Scout looked at her oddly, "A spiked bat? You're kiddin' me right? Aren't girls supposed ta, y'know, not fight or something? Jus' be respawn fodder?" He laughed as she snorted angrily at him, glaring across the table.

"Respawn fodder? We'll see who's freaking respawn fodder…" She growled. With that being said, she stood up abruptly and left, drowning out the Scout as he ignored her and started talking about some story. Storming down the halls, she quickly unlocked her door and geared up; wanting to show him she was ready for anything. She would prove to that idiot that she _could_ fight.

Having blown off a little steam, she strode back to the room to see that most of the others had gotten in and were either sitting around or leaving to get ready. As she came up to the table, the Scout quickly noticed the gear.

"Oh look you've got your toy stuff! Lemme guess, plastic bat and guns right? That's hilarious, now, really, let me do the work her-" He was cut off by a jab from Syd's rifle in the side.

"So Sheila, I 'eard you can use a sniping gun, this true?" He asked, eyeing the long rifle strapped across her back.

"Indeed I can. Just basic aim and shoot though, I only got about a month's training with it." She said as she took a seat across from the Scout.

"Yeah, yeah enough a her, when are those BLU's gonna show up?" The Scout growled, hating having his pride taken down like that.

Sierra just shook her head and resorted to messing with the large bat. The other mercenaries bustling around doing whatever they needed to prepare. The time dwindled away until around ten, when a loud voice blared, "**MISSION BEGINS IN 30 MINUTES!**" The urgency and loud noise startled her as she noticed everyone tense up.

"Finally! I was almost about to go over and kick those BLU bastard's asses myself!" Scout yelled, he was already up and charging off down a hallway.

"They're here?" She asked, confused as she rose to follow Syd, the Sniper having started down the hall as well.

"Seems like it, Sheila." He said, keeping his pace as they neared a door.

As the two walked in Sierra noticed the entire team geared up and ready, waiting at a glass door for the announcer to state it was time to go. The Scout was practically on the glass in his impatience, the Medic was checking up on his syringe gun, the Spy was looking at his disguise case, Dell was making sure he had all his blueprints ready, the Heavy was checking his gun, Demoman was messing with his bomb launcher, and Pyro was waiting with his flamethrower. From the other side of the room, the Soldier marched in, rocket launcher at the ready.

"Alright maggots! Let's show those BLU sissies who's boss here!" He yelled, the group cheered loudly, many of them taunting the BLU team.

"**60 Seconds until mission begins.**" The voice boomed.

Here it was, the first battle, as the seconds counted down Sierra became more and more exhilarated. Her first battle, her first real battle was about to happen, her first kills that weren't used on training people that let her win, her first time in the real field!

"**10 seconds.**" Now or never.

"**Five."**

"**Four.**"

"**Three.**"

"**Two!**"

"**ONE!**"


	4. Art of the Battle

**AN: Wow. I have to admit when my email said ten new emails and they were all from reviews and pretty much here. I was nervous. ;A; I'll just reply here since last night I was too dead to really reply to anyone! **

**Flygon-Pirate: Replying to all of your reviews thus far, thank you! I was shocked to see an author I like was reviewing and keeping tabs on this! Also. Spies are scary. :**

**gNat2: Better reply time! Cliffhangers are what make it exciting though! *brick'd***

**Well, now that that's done, I'm only updating fast cuz its summer and I have a slight block on the commission I need to do, so enjoy it while you can! And if you like to play on Steam the name's zannathedragon.**

An alarm blared as the glass gates snapped open and the team raced out. Sierra knew her place was on the frontlines for now, and followed the Scout, slowly catching up to him as they raced for the large blue building. The Scout glanced at her in mild shock when he realized she was keeping his pace, and then grinned slyly, thinking for sure she wouldn't make the jump onto the roof of the bridge. He leapt first, doing what could only be described as a double jump in the air, and sped towards the BLU base. Sierra knew she would have to be incredibly lucky to land it and moved towards the lower entrance, choosing to run through the water instead of possibly wounding herself trying to make the leap for the bridge.

The waterways were short and easy to traverse, leading to a stair case up into the base, above the sounds of the battle were heard as her teammates fought the BLU team back. Cautiously making her way up into the base she began to have doubts, why wasn't anyone here to protect this area? Shrugging away the thoughts she looked around the corner, making a dash towards a courtyard of sorts with two sets or stairs up to the second floor of the building. The BLU base seemed much more… industrialized than the RED, the entire thing was grey and blue, concrete on concrete it seemed.

Walking hesitantly into the bowels of the BLU base she started hearing shouts and gunfire below, one of the voices was the RED Scout, the other seemed to be an enemy Soldier, screaming nonsense about how he would tear the Scout to pieces when he caught him. She gripped her bat tightly and rushed into the fray she was hearing to see the Scout trying to get past the Soldier's rockets to the intel. She ran at the Soldier, the Scout just needed an opening, didn't matter if she was dead or not. The Soldier, surprised at the sudden attack form the side, barely had enough time to turn the launcher before the spiked bat slammed into it, cutting into the metal and effectively breaking the gun.

Meanwhile the Scout had snatched the intel with a quick thumbs up to her.

"**We have taken the enemy's intelligence.**" The voice appeared again, sounding quite smug at the victory.

Dislodging the bat from the metal, she leapt aside as the man struck out with a large pickaxe weapon, barely missing her foot. The two stood facing each other, she knew that this could end badly, she couldn't take many hits, and he could take tons. Shifting her bat in her hands she bolted forward, aiming for his head she swung, but instead the spikes slammed into his shoulder, tearing the flesh brutally. She quickly ripped the bat from the man's arm, the sound of the skin being ripped to pieces as he cried out in pain, and slammed it into his skull, a sickening crack signaling his death.

Getting out of the BLU base was a lot harder now that they had fallen into a defensive mode to keep the intel from being taken again. She took out a Sniper on the battlements on her way out, but as she raced across the bridge her arm and side were hit by the bullets of the enemy Heavy's minigun. Yelping in pain, she clutched the arm, feeling the blood drip over her fingers. Seeing the Medic busy healing someone else, she turned to face the Heavy, knowing full well it was suicide, and ran at him, drawing her pistol in an attempt to at least wound him for her comrades. A few more rounds from the minigun and she was down.

Before the Respawn had fully kicked in, she heard the voice of the announcer, "**We have secured the enemy intelligence.**"

Respawn was definitely one of the strangest things she'd ever felt. A reddish glow surrounded her eyesight, and she could feel her wounds closing up, the bullets being removed, but it didn't hurt. It was just a strange sort of cool feeling wherever there was once pain. The she was in that room again. A slight tingling feeling and nausea had overcome her, when suddenly the Scout appeared next her.

"Almost had that dumbass too!" He yelled, clenching his fist around the wooden bat in his grasp.

"Lemme guess, the Heavy out there did you in?" The Scout jumped when he noticed her there.

"Yeah, fat, stupid…" She ignored his mutterings and strode out, this time trying to get across the bridge.

She ran out to the battlements, leaping towards the bridge and just making it. Her legs hurting a bit from the strain of keeping balance, seeing the enemy Sniper made her aware that staying still would mean death, and she began a zigzag pattern across the rooftop, watching as the Sniper gave up and moved into the base. Jumping onto the ledge, she ran inside, this time taking the hall closest to the BLU respawn. Heading down the stairs she checked the corner again, this time there were no voices or gun shots from the intel room, making it all the more suspicious.

As the girl crept further towards the room holding the case she heard the faint sounds of a turret, beeping as it looked either way, then the muttering of an Engineer. She knew it was impossible to get by it, it would shoot her down in an instant. She lightly tapped her foot, trying to devise a way past the turret, when she felt a presence by her, nearly jumping as the RED Spy uncloaked.

"'Aving trouble?" He asked in hushed tone.

She glared at him, but nodded slightly. He smirked and cloaked again, then the sounds of the turret breaking down were heard, and she ran in only to find the Spy had already taken care of the Engineer and his guns. She snorted in frustration before moving to snatch the intel off the desk and leaving the Spy to do whatever he was up to.

She ran out, passing a rather flustered looking BLU Demoman, papers flying out as she sped across the bridge. She ran into the base courtyard, up the stairs and then began to jog into the intel room.

"**Victory.**" The voice said with that smug almost amusement in it.

Sierra walked back to the spawn room, now all she wanted was to sit down and relax. Panting as she climbed up the intel stairs, it hadn't quite settled in her mind that she'd been the one to capture the winning intel. As she entered the gathering hall, the Scout came up to her.

"Hey ya weren't half bad out there!" He grinned at her and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Only saw ya at the respawn one time!"

"Told you I wasn't useless." It was all she could think up, her mind still fuzzy as the exhaustion began to wear away.

She shrugged him off her and sat down, pulling a soda out of her bag and taking a few grateful gulps before putting her head on the table tiredly. A nudge from the Scout's bat had her head back up and glaring at him.

"What now? I'm tired." She grumbled.

"Well, figured since you weren't really dead yet I'd tell ya my name." He said, talking as if this was a privilege for her to know. "Name's Aaron." He said as he took a seat across from her.

"Nice to meet you then, Aaron." She muttered tiredly. She knew at some point it would hit her that she'd caused the victory and she'd wake up, just not now.

"Do you know everyone else's names?" She asked, not wanting the Scout to go off into a rant on how amazing he was.

"Yeah, the Demo's Tavish, Heavy's Boris, Soldier's Devin, Spy's Baron, Medic is Ralf, and nobody really knows Pyro's name. Enough 'a that though, you got the intel kid! I honestly thought you'd just be all up in my way the whole time! No offense or anything."

Just then Devin stormed in, "So I heard the little newbie maggot got the final intel. Is this true Scout?" He snapped.

"Yeah, she did, freakin' unbelievable right?" Aaron said, still grinning despite the soldier's attitude.

"Well, I have to admit, that is impressive soldier." He said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and get this, she only went to respawn once. ONCE!" The Scout said.

"Only reason I made it was cuz Baron got the sentry there." She said, starting to perk up a bit.

"Still, you got out of the BLU base unharmed maggot. We'll see how things go in the next battle, they know about you now, so don't expect such an easy win." Devin said, and before either could reply the soldier left the room.

"I'm out too, then." Before she could get up she felt the hat getting pulled from her head with the headset, causing her to flip out a little before realizing whom it could be. Growling, she grabbed it and pulled it down from the unseen thief. Aaron however was laughing.

"Oh man! Baron got you good!" He said, beside himself with his laughter.

Sierra turned around to see the Spy leaned against a wall acting as if nothing had happened, smoking a cigarette. She glared at him before getting up and walking down the hall to her room, the laughter of the Scout slowly fading before vanishing completely as she shut the door.


	5. Day Off

**AN: I like writing battle scenes. Expect moar. Ummmm, so yeah, writing this totally isn't interrupting my commissions and artwork. I'm not procrastinating, who said I was? Wantstodrawsaxtonhalenow. Also. Sierra doesn't drink Bonk, I haven't figured out what it is yet, generic soda?. XD And updates are choppy and unplanned! Yay!**

Morning again. The day before seemed unreal now to Sierra, in a sense it was, the BLU's weren't expecting another Scout, nor a female that could hold her own. She got up, looking out the window of the room to see the sun just beginning to rise, its pale yellow light piercing the grey-blue sky. The silhouettes of buildings cutting the view brought her out of her thoughts and back to where she was. Gathering her things for the day and straightening her clothes, she left the room and headed towards the cafeteria, soda already in hand. The smell of something cooking caught her off guard, and as she walked in she noticed Pyro at the stove, cooking a large pan of eggs.

"Good morning?" She said confused, who cooks that many eggs this early? Her only reply was a cheery muffle from the man at the stove as he moved the eggs around with a spatula. She sat down at the table, pulling up her bag from around her and taking out a sketchbook, she began to doodle a random creature. The Pyro finished up cooking and began collecting plates, serving food onto each and covering them before taking his with a quick muffle she took as a goodbye. Soon after the man left, Sniper and Engineer came in, discussing something about Spies, she drowned it out, in her own little world where the monster on her page was being created. She continued drawing even as the rest of the team came in, getting food and all, until a slight prod shook her from her little 'zone'.

Looking up she noticed Syd, "You gonna get breakfast, Sheila?" he asked, holding his plate in one hand.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." She got up, feeling her muscles and joints ache in protest as she made her way to the counter and grabbed her plate, yawning as she walked back, she pushed aside the sketchbook and set the plate down, the conversations of the others fading to a blurred background noise in her mind. She ate as she sketched more, detailing great wings on her now reptilian looking beast. Dell looked over, becoming more interested in her silence as she continued drawing.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked, eyeing the drawing as it continued to take form.

"Hm? Oh, just a dragon. Nothin' special." SH answered rather nonchalantly.

Yawning, she closed the book, feeling rather good despite the fact that today was a cease-fire apparently. Finishing up her breakfast, Sierra excused herself, gathered her things and strode back to her room, the others looking at her as if she were nuts for not staying to talk. The only thing on her mind that day was just lazing around, what better place than her own room to do so? If someone needed her they could knock, if she didn't ignore it. She smirked at that thought, imagining Devin screaming at the door as she completely ignored him. Until the thought of that rocket launcher being used on said door came to mind. That was unpleasant.

She hesitated as she reached the door, lost in thought, before shrugging it off and walking in the room, closing the door behind her. Flopping down on the bed she just groaned at the realization of having nothing to do, no one to fight today. Then again, there was an entire team to annoy and just mess with, as long as that Spy stayed away and would quit messing with her ears she'd be fine.

"Maybe I can do some target practice with the rifle…" Muttering aloud to herself as she lay on the bed, now facing the ceiling.

This went on for another few hours, until noon came along. She'd resulted in cleaning her weapons again. Bored out of her mind, she finished sharpening the final spike when she abruptly dropped the bat and stood. A wave of energy hitting her bored mind, she ran out the door and raced through the halls, passing the cafeteria a good five times before Dell called out to her with a chuckle on why she was running laps. Her response was chopped between the times she saw him though.

"I'm really, really… Really, really,… Really, really… really bored!" She called as she flew by the door once more, panting slightly from the slow loss of the energy burst.

Slowing to a gradual walk into the room and slumping into a chair. "Is there anything to do around here at ceasefire?" She asked as she surveyed the room.

Sitting at the table playing a game of cards were Tavish, Aaron, Syd, and Baron, the Spy had a rather wicked smile, probably cheated and had them all at a disadvantage, sneaky little prick that he was. Dell had been working on a machine of sorts, looked almost like a small dispenser of sorts. She guessed the others were off doing whatever they did on these boring days. She pulled a soda out of her bag and sat down, observing the card game's progress, Aaron was glaring daggers at the grinning Spy, Tavish seemed to have almost lost his focus on the game and was drunkenly telling stories about Nessie and how he battled the great beast. Syd had already lost interest and sat head in hand, probably napping or close to it.

Oh this day just looked more and more dim. Sierra smoothed the ears on the hat back before flipping them back up again and walking over behind the raging Aaron. He'd be the perfect target here. The Spy's eyes shifted up questioningly before focusing again on the boy and the game. Sierra grinned as her plan formed inside her mind, slowly she took her sketchbook out and rose it above her head, before bringing it down and giving the Scout a hit just hard enough to hurt a bit before running off laughing hysterically as she heard the angry screams of the boy.

It was almost comical how the two chased each other around, running about for maybe and hour or more, they both lost track, Sierra eventually hiding in a cabinet and listening as the Scout raced through screaming profanities. She waited a good ten minutes until she slowly peered out and got out of it. She was in the lower region of the base, maybe a room away from the intel room. With a satisfied and victories grin, she strutted out still keeping an eye out for the angry Scout; she had hell to pay if he found her.

Making her way to the cafeteria while keeping her eyes and ears open, she finally decided it was safe. Dell and Tavish were missing from the room, as was Aaron.

"Hey Baron, Scout come by here?" She asked, keeping a close eye on the doors.

The older man looked up at her with a bored expression, or at least that's what she gathered it was, "Zhe Scout is running the halls, presumably for you, non?" He chuckled a bit and took a drag on the cigarette.

"Thanks, tell him I went to the basement level if he asks." She snickered and trotted off to her room, prepared to just rest now that she'd had some form of excitement.


End file.
